Promises
by Aiko2
Summary: Draco is having odd dreams. Who is this boy? And what does he want with Draco? Draco's pov
1. chapter 1

Title: Promises  
  
Author name: Aiko Nekura  
  
Author email: aiji_yuywell@hotmail.com  
  
Category: Slash  
  
Sub Category: mystery  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Draco is having odd dreams about a mysterious boy. Who is it? And what does he want? Draco's P.O.V.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters. I do own the storyline. so don't copy!!!  
  
Author notes: italics = thoughts/dream/parceltongue  
  
---------------------------------------------- It was midnight when I woke with a start. Bathed in darkness, a cold sweat running down my back. My nightshirt stuck to me like a second skin. Running my fingers through my hair, I pulled myself from under my sheets and hung my feet over the edge of the four-post bed.  
  
The dream had seemed so real. A green glow, a snake... a boy who was so strangely familiar. Like an old friend you almost didn't recognize. I could remember the dark hair, his long robes, rippled by a silent breeze. He seemed to glow. He had turned to face me.  
  
"Potter?" I whispered to myself in the dark, "No. It couldn't have been. Why would I be dreaming of Potter? Maybe my memory is cloudy. That must be it."  
  
I made my way into the Slytherin common room. My feet made soft steps across the cool stone. The fire had burned low, and stretched shadows into every corner. I watched the flames twirl around each other, flames growing higher and higher. Each spark flew up and burst like fireworks. The soft crackle was so inviting. I began to become entranced by the movements, the heat and flames growing intense before I was jerked back.  
  
"Draco!" said a mad whisper in my ear, "What are you doing?"  
  
I shook my head and looked around, the fire was suddenly at its previous height, and I was sitting a mere foot away from the hearth. Blaise was kneeling behind me, a worried expression on his tired face, his brown hair a tangled mess.  
  
"I don't know," I managed to tell him a moment later. My head began to pound. The floor and walls were twisting and moving. I felt Blaise tighten his grip on my shoulder.  
  
"I'm all right Blaise."  
  
"I think you should get back into bed Draco."  
  
"I think you're right."  
  
---- The grey smoke began to swirl around my legs, stretching up into the air in long thin wisps. I breathed it in and felt my lungs ache. I moved forward but everywhere I looked there was nothing. A vast black area covered in the rancid smoke. I turned abruptly in all directions, searching. Suddenly a figure appeared to my left.  
  
The figure stood quietly. It's black hair ruffled, the robes still flowing. Though the smoke never seemed to touch him, it seemed as much a part of him as the faint glow, which surrounded him. His faint outlined looked as though he was out of focus. Slightly blurred and smudged. He turned to look at me. And I saw his face for the first time. Soft, tanned skin, half smile, brown eyes.  
  
Brown eyes?  
  
The figure stretched out his hand, beckoning to me. My feet moved by themselves. No! I thought. Don't Draco! Turn back!  
  
The boy smiled again and walked towards me too. My eyes widened as he stood before me, looking me up and down.  
  
"You will do fine." He said in a low voice, before grabbed my arm. A searing pain shot through me. He let go and I fell back into the smoke. ---- I spent the next few days alone. Why were these dreams happening to me? What did they mean? At least now I knew the boy was not Potter. But who was he?  
  
I wandered the corridors for hours. Feeling the glances of curious pictures, ignoring their polite greetings. I was beginning to feel content when I turned a corner on the second floor.  
  
A small snake was looking up at me. The brown scales on its head reflected the torchlight and shimmered. I glanced at the snake, refusing to move. It blinked, but seemed to be doing the same thing as me. Both of us waited for the other to make a move. Finally, I asked it, frustrated, "What do you want?"  
  
I smiled inwardly to myself. Potter isn't the only Parselmouth in Hogwarts. Every Malfoy in my family is one. But hey, there are secrets in all families.  
  
The snake's head swayed slightly, its tongue darting in and out.  
  
"A promise," It hissed.  
  
I was a bit confused. What would a snake want a promise for, and from me, no less. I kneeled in front of the snake as it watched me patiently.  
  
"What kind of promise? Why?"  
  
"I want a promise that no matter what, you will risk everything, that your life is of no importance, that you will surrender."  
  
I felt like laughing. This snake was making it sound like I was about to join forces with Lord Voldemort. But a sinking feeling in my stomach made me cold, and the laugh never came.  
  
"Why would I do that?"  
  
"Sooner of later, it will not matter. I just need your word, your promise, not to resist."  
  
"And what if I don't?" I replied coolly. "What if I defy you and walk straight back the way I came. You can't possibly kill me yourself, and I see no one else with you."  
  
The snake shook its head, almost sadly, "Death hath so many doors to let out life, young sir. Just make sure you aren't standing in its path."  
  
And with that, the snake slithered down the corridor, and through a crack in the wall. 


	2. chapter 2

The dreams began to become worse. Each time the boy held my arm longer, and the pain grew. I awoke to find dark bruises, but they vanished as quickly as I saw them. I never told anyone. They would have thought I was crazy. They would have said I was stressed, that I was seeing things. So what was it that made me walk down that second floor corridor?  
  
I walked across the stone floor, each gentle thump magnified by the huge ceiling. I knelt before the small crack which the snake I had spoken to escaped. I examined the crack, and the wall, many times over. I never found anything suspicious. No hidden door, no hints.  
  
"I do say, what in heaven's name are you doing sir?"  
  
I nearly jumped out of my skin. I turned abruptly to face a large painting of a fat man in military uniform. His medals sparkled and his eyes blinked unevenly. I knew he wanted an answer, but what was I going to say?  
  
"Well? Come on. Don't be shy. It's just not everyday I see students taking such interest in my corridor."  
  
"I was just. err. looking at the fabulous architecture. They must have spent extra time on it, knowing a respectable painting, such as yourself, would occupy it."  
  
"Yes, well," The man puffed out his chest. "I've seen some great things in my day. As I recall."  
  
As the man told his long story, his droopy eyes closed and soon he was sleeping noisily. I sighed and resumed my search. I didn't know why, but somehow I knew that the snake wanted me to find him. Or at least try to, and that wasn't working as well as I hoped. I had worked my way over every inch, and preformed every unmasking charm I knew. That's when I noticed it.  
  
A small amount of snakeskin was lying on the floor beside me. I shook my head and smiled. Of course. I bent low, eye-level with the crack, and peered in. The crack opened into a hole, a small one, and on the floor was a picture of a snake. It almost looked like a child's picture, quickly etched into the dirt on the floor. Definitely no art skills.  
  
"Hello?" I hissed into the opening. Nothing happened. "Uh. It's me, Draco. Draco Malfoy."  
  
Suddenly the walls shifted and the crack spread apart. A seam spread halfway up the wall before opening to reveal a doorway. I glanced around my, but no one was coming and the old man was still fast asleep.  
  
I gingerly took a step into the wall, which immediately closed behind me with a loud smack. It was dark and smelled musky. I coughed and pulled out my wand.  
  
"Lumos." Instantly I noticed the floor was sloped steeply downward. Pushing my hair out of my face, I made my way down the narrow passage.  
  
I was tired and thirsty by the time I emerged into a large hall. My legs had begun to cramp and my lungs were burning. The floor of the hall was covered in dust, and the ceiling was dozens of feet away. Huge statues on either side of the room reached up to the top of the hall, looking down. Carvings of snakes adorned every inch of the walls, and some of the floor. The air was stale and hot. I walked into the room, gazing up and around me. My feet kicked up clouds of dust and dirt. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a shimmer of silver. In the middle of the room, a silver dish lay on the floor. Relief washed over me and I ran to it. I went to my knees and examined the bowl. Something like water filled it, dripping onto the floor. It might have been poison but I didn't care. I picked up the dish and gulped down the liquid. Instantly my throat felt better, and I could breathe.  
  
For a long while I sat on the floor. Not looking, or thinking about anything. I didn't know why I was here. I didn't know how to get out of here. I didn't even know where "here" was.  
  
"Come on Draco." I thought, "You can do this. Think of something."  
  
But I didn't have time to think. Hissing sounds had filled the hall. Hundreds of snakes of various sizes and species were slithering out of every crack and crevice. They headed toward me, tongues sniffing the air. I backed away, brandishing my wand. I couldn't possibly fight off all these snakes. As suddenly as the all appeared, they stopped. Each looked up at me with unblinking eyes. Or was it me? I felt cold. The hair on my neck rose, and my fingers froze around my wand, still pointed at the closest snake. I turned slowly on the spot and drew in a quick breath. 


	3. chapter 3

His gaze fell on me and my body froze. The boy from my dreams was standing meters away from me. I could make out his features clearly though. Flawless tanned skin, a messy mop or untamed black hair falling into deep chocolate eyes. I wanted to reach out and touch his cheek, but held my position. He walked, no, floated up to me and the snakes scattered. Those eyes looked me up and down. I was in such awe that I never noticed the black smoke billowing around us, spreading across the floor.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked in a soft voice, "And what has brought you here, of all places?"  
  
I opened my mouth, but my words were hard to find.  
  
"D-Draco," I stammered, "Draco M-Malfoy. I was asked by a snake for a promise of some sort. I followed it here."  
  
The boy smiled, and tilted my face up with one hand. I felt my face flush bright red and tried to steady my breathing.  
  
"Draco, eh?" He said finally, "I know this snake of which you spoke of. He came to me, and told me of a boy who could help me. A boy who would promise. One who would promise to help me of his own will. To risk himself and his life and not fight."  
  
To this I nodded. I understood what he meant. I was the boy he was talking about. I was willing to give everything to him. I saw him smile and knew I had done a good thing. He caressed my cheek gently with his thumb. I closed my eyes and tried to stand straight. How could he have this much power over me? Why didn't I resist. What was this promise he kept talking about?  
  
I opened my eyes, "Who are you?"  
  
The boy simply smiled, "Of course. How silly of me. I am Tom Riddle. I attended Hogwarts many years ago. I, as I am to you, appear as an image of who I was. A mere shadow or what I should be. Do you understand?"  
  
I nod, but from the puzzlement on my face, he must have known I was lying. He laughed and dropped his hands to his sides.  
  
"I didn't want to be forgotten here at school, with my work unfinished of course. My memories were put in a diary, waiting for someone to find them. Someone did, that Weasley girl. She let me out, but that damn Potter stopped me from coming back completely. He though he had me but no. I'm still trapped down here. Waiting for someone to help me. that someone is you, Draco."  
  
"So, you're not really real? Like a mirage?  
  
"Like a solid mirage," Tom replied. "That can touch and feel, but doesn't really have a purpose. Thus I live in the world rather as a spectator of Mankind than as one of the species."  
  
As to make a point, Tom pulled me close and looked me in the eye. He tilted my head up with one hand and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He kissed me. My first kiss ever. I could feel his full moist lips on mine and I shivered. I parted my lips and let his tongue explore around my mouth. I hesitated but pushed back against his with mine. I was swallowed up by the scent of his skin and his taste.  
  
He pulled away and looked at me like he didn't know who I was. He must have been thinking, because he stayed like this for many seconds. My skin crawled under his gaze and I bit my bottom lip hard.  
  
"You're a pure-blood aren't you?" Tom finally asked.  
  
I look at him questioningly, "Of course! The Malfoys have always been purebloods. Never has a muggle every had anything to do with my family."  
  
Tom smiled approvingly, "Mudbloods are a very disgusting kind aren't they? Each treated exactly like Purebloods. Working with them. Even being taught at the same schools. They're a disgrace to all wizards."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Like a parasites, really."  
  
"But," I started, "It's not like we can just get rid of them. There are lots. And you can't just go killing off wizards. People would notice."  
  
"A desperate disease requires a dangerous remedy. Besides, we would be doing them all a favor."  
  
I smirked. I liked how this boy thought. Then it hit me.  
  
"How could you kill all of the mudbloods if you're just a memory."  
  
"That, dear Draco, is where you come in. I feed off of people's thoughts and dreams. I need a little of their soul, in exchange for a little of my soul. Eventually I become strong enough to have a physical place in this dreary world."  
  
"I'll do whatever I can Tom." I smiled, "I promise."  
  
"There you go. You finally got it."  
  
I glanced at Tom, who seemed to be waiting. What was I suppose to do? It's not like I gave out my soul everyday. So I did the only logical thing I could think of. I put my hands on his chest and kissed him again, long and slow. I knew it was working when I felt a sharp electrical shock down my spine. I moved my hand to his waist and he moved his hands into my robes. I moaned and moved against him. The slight spark suddenly surged and exploded in my head, and I felt myself on something cold. I opened my eyes and I was lying on the floor. I groaned and tried to sit up. My entire body hurt. When the world came back into focus, I saw two large grey eyes staring at me.  
  
I gasped and blinked many times. Despite the pain I shot up and looked into the face I knew so well.  
  
"Thank you," I heard my own voice say. "I never knew you'd be such an easy subject. It's a real shame that I had to dispose of you. You could have been a great help for my cause. Alas, you don't know how to survive like that. Your mind is too weak, too easily corrupted and manipulated. You're going to fade out of existence and I'm going to take you place in the real world."  
  
I fell back onto the ground and closed my eyes. It was all a trick? I was going to die right here, but no one would know. People were going to blame me for the deaths of mudbloods. I was going to die.  
  
Everything seemed so light. My body felt like it would float into the air. My head was clear of all thought. I couldn't move or feel anything. I felt I was spreading like melted butter. I heard Tom move towards the door I had entered through. The footsteps stopped.  
  
"By the way, Draco. you're a great kisser." -------  
  
The bright light of the corridor blinded Tom momentarily. He blinked and surveyed his surroundings. He was on the second floor, and daylight was shining in through the large windows. A picture of a fat man looked over and smiles.  
  
"Well. It's nice to see you again dear boy. Back off to classes now I presume?"  
  
Tom headed down the hallway, laughing cynically to himself. He called back over his shoulder to the man.  
  
"Oh yes sir. It's right off to work for me." 


End file.
